With regard to the technical background of the present invention, reference may be made, for example, to WO 2005/069445 A1. In connection with the transmission of signals through electrical cables, signal conditioning is typically very important. For this purpose, suitable electrical devices are placed in the signal path. This results in increased space requirements to accommodate such devices.